


Trust

by Narci (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, High School AU, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, OOCness, Teenagers, destiel if you put the sub into text, family fic, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Narci
Summary: John Winchester's actually outright abusive, Cas is an odd transfer, and Dean needs to understand that he is not an actual rug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never done a spn fic before, hope it's not total trash.

A resounding noise flowed through the kitchen as his hand made contact with my jaw. I blinked knowing what usually followed him hitting me, an apology. Waiting for the expected I almost gasped as he just stalked out of the small room. Well, I’m sure he’ll say it later, he does love me after all. 

A lazy smile fell onto my lips when I saw the groceries my brother had dropped off. About fifteen percent of it was actual food and the other eighty-five percent was random items he thought I’d like. I walked up the stairs carefully, just in case Father had decided to take a nap. 

Once I reached my room I glanced into my mirror noting that a bruise was already forming. I guess I’ll have to borrow concealer from a cheerleader tomorrow. Turning off the light I pulled my t-shirt off, leaving me in sweats, and climbed into my bed.

*

I walked into school and gave the proper greetings to random acquaintances. Once I reached my locker I saw Alistair, a teammate from basketball, with a shit-eating grin on his face. We high fived and I knew that he was going to tell me what the smile was for. 

“You know the new kid right?” I nodded and it seemed like enough for him to continue.

“Well, someone posted this,” He showed me a picture, on his phone, of two guys kissing in a restaurant. One was obviously the transfer student. 

“All over his locker. He ended up walking home in tears after math.”

I still have no idea why he was grinning but I just went with it and smiled too. 

*

“I’m home,” I shouted as soon as the front door closed behind me. Father glared at me from his spot on the couch.

“Shh,” Sammy, my brother, whispered from the place next to father. He was completely engrossed in the show he was watching. 

“No way,” I said jokingly, taking a step towards them. Just as I was about to leave my father picked up the side lamp and threw it at me. As I hadn’t seen it coming, I did not respond fast enough to dodge it. Sam shrieked as small pieces of glass and metal ended up everywhere. 

“What the..” He trailed off, looking between me and him quickly. Father shrugged and stood from the couch, leaving with only a stern, “Clean it up.” 

“W-what was that?” He asked once he was gone. I was surprised he hadn’t seen Father act like this, but only until I remember he had left after mom had. 

“It was nothing. I’m fine,” I said wincing greatly as I moved my face. 

“It wasn’t nothing-”  
“Yes, it was.” I left the room. Somehow feeling that maybe I shouldn’t let him do this. That maybe he didn’t love me. 

*

I had a limp from where the lamp body hit my leg, so, I couldn't attend practice. What’s worse was that there was a game tonight, and I was the point man! Relax, they’ll probably be fine, though. I slowly made my way to grab the stuff I needed for English. When I arrived the transfer student was sitting in front of my locker with his head in his knees. If I remember correctly, his name was Castiel.

“Castiel, right?” He nodded. “What’s up?” 

“The teacher said you were the one I should ask for a copy of yesterday's notes. He said you were the best student in the grade,” I snorted and pulled open my locker to grab my notebooks. 

“Here,” I said as I handed him the notes. Instead of just taking them he grabbed my hand pulling me to his eye level, I was basically crouching.

“What happened?” This was asked right after he wiped some of the concealer of my face, making the bruise visible. 

“Nothing,” I whispered suddenly more stressed about him finding out than Sam finding out. What if he thinks father hates me?

Then, as if reading my mind, he sighed and said, “You need to stand up for yourself.” He walked away afterwards. The feeling of confusion returned once again as I finished the last hour of school.

*

When I turned onto my street I was surprised to see a police car outside of my house. I sped up reaching them easily.

“What’s going on?” I asked a short lady in a police uniform. 

“The man who lives here is being arrested for suspected child abuse. The son called it in yesterday.” I blinked processing the information. 

Sammy called the police last night? I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked inside. Sam sat across from another officer and talked animatedly about how he had thrown the lamp. I just climbed the stairs and laid down.

*

The next day at school I was earning more stares than usual. Plus whispers, a lot of whispers. Some were about how I skipped a game to go on a date with Cas, (I'd started referring to him as that once I noticed how long it really was, of course that was only like five minutes ago.). Others were things like I was gay, but the most prevalent were about my father. For the first time I felt uncomfortable in these halls. 

*

I knew it would be bad but I never expected this. Everyone either ignored me or made snide comments about my family, even my friends. Especially Alastair. I placed the tray down at my usual place and Alastair glanced over and smiled. Oh great, he’s not mad!

“Not over here, faggot.” And then he pushed my tray off the table. The lunch room went silent, it’s not every day a jock falls from grace. I remembered Cas’s words but decided against it and started to leave the quiet room in a walk of shame. 

I thought it was over but I was proven wrong as when I reached the large exit Alastair yelled, “At least your Dad loves you, oh wait.”

“What?” I asked turning around, once again remembering Cas’s words. 

“You heard me.” I’ve never done this before. Talking back, fighting someone, just disagreeing with something. This was my first time.

“Yeah, that was me giving you a chance to change what you said.” He looked sincerely shocked when I spoke. He expected me to ignore his insults, like I always do. I made my way back over to his table and punched him. He dropped to the ground and I could have sworn someone wooed as I sprinted out of there. 

*

I was asked to give a testimony on my Father’s abuse, as none of it was ever directed at Sammy he was less than convincing. If this were pre-Cas Dean Winchester, I would have objected to saying anything. But now I know, standing up for myself feels... awesome.

*

At school, the day after punching Alastair, I was approached by three people. 

“Charlie,” The tallest girl said putting out her hand. I didn’t grab her hand, instead deciding to be careful, I don’t know who to trust anymore. Not everyone’s good. I just nodded.


End file.
